


Just Ring The Bell

by Angelofchaos98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boy x boy, Cute, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Healing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, No Fandom - Freeform, a lot of fluff, bellhop, hotel owner, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: Chase Quinn has inherited a beautiful hotel called The Golden Pillar Hotel from his now deceased father at the age of 25. After claiming ownership of the hotel, Chase falls head-over-heels for the young bellhop Andrew Matthews. If anyone finds out he is gay, it could ruin his hotel, or worse.After the housekeeping manger, Alice Thorne, sets the two of them up for a date, Chase finds it is getting harder and harder to keep his true feelings hidden.Is he really willing to risk so much for this blue eyed boy?





	1. Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gay. 
> 
> Don't like it, don't read it. (Or do. I really don't mind either way.) :)

“Hello and welcome to The Golden Pillar Hotel!” The young bellhop named Andrew announced to the new guests entering the hotel. Walking up to a particular couple, he asked to take their bags. After a quick nod, he picked up the couple’s luggage and started walking to the elevator, much to their surprise. The seemingly lanky, skinny, blonde haired man was a lot stronger than he looked. Those blue eyes sparkled and shined, almost seeming to glow, with pure joy and happiness.

He was quite the sight to see. 

“You're oogling again.” 

The owner of the hotel, Chase Quinn, was jolted from his thoughts by a manager, Alice Thorne. She was quite the sharp woman, both in observance and attitude. The only one who seemed to be able to even get close to her without her getting agitated was Malevant, her husband. She was honestly intimidating, but surprisingly good at her job. She was housekeeping, going from room to room cleaning up messes or replacing towels and such. She quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a manager in just 2 months. 

She was also the only one who knew that Chase was gay.

“Sorry… I'm crushing a bit…” 

After looking past him, Alice chuckled. 

“That bellhop, Andrew? Heh. Should've suspected you would fall for the sweet one.” 

Chase sputtered and coughed, glaring at Alice. 

“Gotcha.” She winked and walked off. 

“That woman, I swear…” His irritation quickly turned to panic when he saw where the housekeeping manager was heading. 

Right to Andrew.

_“Oh my god, don't do it, DON'T YOU DARE!”_

Chase ducked his head behind the desk he sat at, pretending to look for something. 

_“Just, just breathe Chase. She might be just heading to the bathroom or something. You don't know if she-”_

“Ding!”

A bell rang on the counter and he popped up. 

“Hello, how may I help-” 

Andrew stood there with a beautiful sweet smile, cutting him off and ceasing his train of thought. His blue eyes sparkled and glimmered in a way that almost didn't seem natural. He was leaning against the counter with his head on his arms, and from the angle Chase stood, he could see the curve of his spine, making his train of thought suddenly go wild. 

Before Chase could even get a word out, the young bellhop passed him a folded piece of paper. Curious, Chase picked it up and unfolded it to see a note. 

_“Wanna go out for dinner sometime? My treat. Here's my number, call me~ <3”_

Chase's hands trembled. This could be a trick, he knew. But looking at Andrew and seeing a sudden look of anticipation and nervousness made him realize his proposition was quite real. He grabbed a pen and wrote on another piece of paper, sliding it over to him. 

_“Of course! Here's my number, text me the time and place. I'll be there~ <3”_

Over by the elevator watching the two guys at the counter, Alice snickered. 

“And the award for best matchmaker goes to… ME! Heh heh, now THIS is gonna be good~.”


	2. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, my chapters usually are.

A vibration from his phone jostled Chase from his slumber. He had went to take a nap, but only for about an hour in before his phone awoke him. He was a tad annoyed at the rude awakening, until he saw the message. 

_"Hey, it's me! Andrew, the bellhop!_   
_Meet me at Mellie Ave. At 6pm._   
_Sound good? <3"_

He grinned and after giving his arms and shoulders a quick stretch, typed in his reply. 

_"Sure! Sounds great!_   
_Where are we heading for tonight?"_

Setting down his phone, he went to take a quick shower. He turned on the water, rubbing down his olive skin with soap and water. The water felt so soothing against his tense muscles, loosening them almost immediately. 

He was reluctant, but he turned off the water after he deemed himself as clean as he could be. He stepped out and shuddered in the cool air of the bedroom. He began to dry his hair and picked up his phone to see that Andrew had responded.

_"It's a surprise._   
_"Don't worry, it's a good surprise. :)"_   
_You'll like it!"_

He chuckled a bit. Andrew was quite the character, as he had come to learn. This was the first time he had interacted with him since they had swapped numbers. There was so many things he wanted to say, but none of them he felt that he could. He just bit his lip and sent another message before getting ready. 

_"I'm sure I will._   
_I'll go and get ready now. Buh bye!"_

He set the phone back down and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure if he should dress up or if he should dress casual, so he settled on an in between, slacks and plain grey t-shirt. His hair was still slightly damp, so he decided that a hat might not be a good idea. He settled on a tan jacket and, after a quick check in the mirror, he deemed himself as ready as he could be. Taking one last look at his room he shut the door behind him with a soft click.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone is love~ 
> 
> GET IN THERE CHASE AND LOVE HIM

Blowing on his hands to keep them warm, Chase walked down Mellie Ave, glancing at the other people on the sidewalk. He had forgotten to ask what part of Mellie Ave Andrew was on, so he had been wandering for sometime now along the same road. He sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, continuing his trek into the city.

“Hey! Chase, over here!” 

Chase’s head snapped upwards and he saw Andrew a little ways off, waving a hand above his head. He had a cute dark blue beanie on with a brown overcoat and jeans. A long blue and purple striped scarf flowed from around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of black gloves. It made sense since it was almost wintertime and the cold air was already biting. Chase smiled and jogged up to him. 

“You really should be more specific when you say a street name. I've been looking for you for about an hour now.” 

Andrew giggled softly and looked away, a bashful, shy expression on his face.

“Sorry, I had realized that and I would have let you know, but my phone died… and I would’ve charged it-” 

“Hey, don't worry about it! It was a nice walk, I've been needing the exercise.” 

Andrew beamed. He had never experienced this kind of kindness before. His heart fluttered. 

“Okay! Well then, we better get going! Come on!” Andrew grabbed Chase’s hand and ran off back down the street, laughing joyfully. Chase couldn't help but laugh along. 

_“He's too sweet…”_ He realized how fast his heart was pounding and that the bitter cold had warmed instantly once the bellhop had showed up. 

_“I can't ignore it… I'm head over heels for this boy... I love him, dammit.”_

Chase suddenly felt gravity shift as his shoes slid on a patch of ice causing him to slip up and fall, pulling Andrew down on top of him. Andrew stared in shock for a moment, his baby blue eyes wide open. After recovering from the suddenness of the situation, Chase chuckled a bit. 

“I guess I fell for you, huh?” 

Andrew’s cheeks turned a bright red and he glanced away. When he looked back, he lips were turned up in a grin. 

“Well, then I suppose we've both fallen, haven't we?” 

Chase blushed deeply. 

“Dammit…” The man who always had it thought out to the last detail was drawing a blank. He knew he had to ask. Otherwise, this was going to get awkward. “Andrew, I have a question.” 

The younger man cocked his head to the side and nodded, so Chase continued. 

“A-are you… uh… well, I was just w-wondering… what's y-your… sexuality…?” 

Andrew’s eyes went wide before softening. A calm smile played on his mouth, as if he had expected this. He moved his hands to Chase’s hood, pulling it up so it covered his face from the sides. He leaned in, the man’s heartbeat speeding up below him. 

Andrew gently brushed his lips against Chase’s in a soft, intimate kiss. 

The blonde haired man pulled back from the flustered older man, looking at him with a smile on his face. 

“Does that answer your question?”

Chase could only nod, his heart was pounding wildly, drowning out his thoughts.

Andrew stood, extending his hand to help Chase up.

“We should probably get going, then. We have a date to finish.”


	4. Turn The Lights Down Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Turn The Lights Down Low" by MAX. I adore this song. Seriously.

Andrew had brought him to a cute, local diner called Raina’s Place. The owner, Raina, was a sweet Asian woman who apparently had a thing for lilies. They were everywhere. On the tables, on her clothes, even in the food. A music player was sitting a corner, playing various songs, some soft, some upbeat. The walls were a shade of lavender with a floral design running along the ceiling. Raina noticed Andrew sitting in one of the booths, a smile lighting up her face. She immediately walked to their table and complimented the young man on his hair. 

“Thank you Raina! How is your son doing?” Andrew asked, while subconsciously running his hand through his hair. 

“He is doing well! He just got accepted into the college he wanted! He will be heading out in a few days.” She looked a bit crestfallen and continued, “I admit, though, I’m going to miss my boy.” 

The blonde haired man smiled and reassured her. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll stop by as often as I can! Even if it’s just for a hot chocolate and a chat.” 

Raina perked up at that and, after ruffling his hair in a very motherly manner, asked what Andrew would like. 

“I’m not here alone, you know.” The younger man indicated his date and Raina gasped. 

“Oh! My apologies, sir! I was so excited to see my regular customer, I didn’t even notice you!” 

Chase just chuckled.

“It’s quite alright ma’am. Besides, he looked as happy to see you as you were to see him. I wasn’t going to interrupt.” 

Andrew blushed deeply, his cheeks turning crimson. 

_“He’s so polite. And kind. And handsome. And caring.”_ Andrew couldn’t help it. His heartbeat had sped up and there was no stopping it. 

Raina nudged Andrew brining his attention back. She leaned in and whispered low in his ear. 

“You picked a good boyfriend.” 

He nearly choked on the air, sputtering and coughing. 

“R-Raina! He- And I! Just-” 

The flustered blonde haired boy was suddenly pulled over the table and right into a kiss from Chase. He was stunned, but quickly returned the gesture, pushing back into the kiss. When they parted, Chase smirked.

“So… I’m your boyfriend now?” 

Andrew turned away and pulled his beanie over his face, muttering incoherently. 

“What? I can’t understand you, Andrew.” 

The older one pulled the beanie off his face slowly, seeing a very, VERY red faced bellhop. He smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead. 

“W-well… If you want to be… I would like that…”

Chase grinned and, pushing aside his nervousness, took the other’s hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers and tugged him into the open area. A song started playing through the speakers and Chase wanted to do something he had never done before. He softly started to sing along, rocking their bodies in time with the rhythm. 

_“Heaven only knows where you’ve been.”_

_“But I don’t really need to know... I know where you’re gonna go.”_

_“On my heart where you’re resting your head.”_

_“And you just look so beautiful.”_

_“It’s like you are an angel~”_

Chase paused, looking Andrew in the eyes. 

_“Oh, can I stop the flow of time?”_

He pulled his love closer, feeling him tremble. 

_“Or can I swim in your divine?”_

Even closer, feeling Andrew’s soft breath inches from his own and his arms wrapped around his neck.

_“Cause I don’t think I’d even leave this place…”_

Chase smiled and pulled Andrew as close as he could, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

_“Oh! Turn the lights, turn the lights down low~”_

Chase spun him around and pulled him back in, moving Andrew’s body with his own.

_“Yeah! Now I’m feeling your breathing slow.”_

Dipping him down, he winked and took the opportunity to kiss him again.

_“Cause baby, we’re just reckless kids! Tryin’ to find an island in the flood!”_

Chase could feel Andrew’s heartbeat, soft and gentle as he whispered the last verse. 

_“Oh! Turn the lights, turn the lights down low~”_

Andrew seemed breathless as he was held close to Chase’s chest. He could hear the older man’s heartbeat. He smiled in contentment, allowed his eyes to slide closed, and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

_“Oh… Turn the lights, turn the lights down low…”_


	5. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share a special moment.

The date went well. Raina was adamant about making it as memorable as possible. She changed practically every song on the music player to something romantic so her “favorite customer and his boyfriend could have a nice time.” 

They had a great time. 

After they had left the diner, they had decided to take a walk in the nearby park. The two men walked and talked for a bit, basking in the other’s presence. 

“So, wait a minute… You became the owner of The Golden Pillar Hotel at 25??? How???”

Chase laughed a bit. He had told his blonde haired lover (now that they were official) that he was only 25 years old. Andrew had told him that he was 23, but after about three second of silence, it clicked that a 25 year old running a fancy hotel didn’t seem like a natural occurrence.

“My dad was the original owner. I just inherited it.” Chase answered, moving his hand instinctively to the pendant on his necklace. 

“Oh. I’m sorry…”

Chased waved his hands around frantically. 

“No no no, it’s not that bad! Trust me.” He paused and confessed something. “If I’m being honest, my dad and I were never really close. I always felt kinda like an afterthought to him. I think he just left me the hotel so when he died, his legacy wouldn’t crumble right away. I had half a mind to just leave the place to rot.”

A bit of silence settled between them, a calm, gentle breeze brushing past them. A dog barked a little ways off and a car drove by, but other than that, the still, soft quiet remained.

“So… Why didn’t you?”

Chase looked at Andrew’s curious face as he broke the silence, feeling his blush creep back with a vengeance. Those eyes were like the ocean itself, deep and full of wonders. He noticed every little freckle that dotted across his nose and the way his soft, blonde hair framed his pale, smooth skin just perfectly. He seemed so small and fragile, like an innocent child. He stopped walking and cupped Andrew’s cheeks, seeing a pink blush spread across them. He leaned in and whispered softly.

“I guess you could say,” Chase pressed his lips gently to the trembling boy’s lips and pulled away, “I fell in love.” 

Andrew buried his head into Chase’s jacket, muttering something about him being a “smooth motherfucker,” before they laughed and continued walking. 

Andrew started looking more closely at his lover, admiring the way he moved. The older man had olive skin, greatly contrasting his own, lighter skin. His eyes were a forest green, wild, untamed, and so deep, he feared he may get lost if he wanders too far within them. Chase was taller than him and much more built, his shoulders were probably twice the size of his own. His laugh was loud and gleeful, his smile ever present. Andrew didn’t realize how much he truly loved this man until that moment. 

_“He’s so amazing…”_

Suddenly, Andrew gasped, drawing Chase’s attention. 

“OH MY GOD, IT’S SNOWING!!!”

Chase looked up, seeing the tiny, white fluffs making their way from the sky. He felt Andrew’s hand leave his and watched in awe as his lover danced in the snow, squealing in joy. 

Andrew waved him over.

“Come on, Chase!” 

Chase laughed and joined him, spinning around under the grey, darkening sky. They would have to go home soon, he knew that. But for now, he was content with dancing through the snowy field with the one he loves. He paused to watch him, suddenly feeling a tad mischievous. He snuck up behind him and, when Andrew turned around, he tackled him to the ground, pinning him to the now snow covered grass.

“What are you-”

He cut him off with yet another kiss, relishing in the other’s taste against his lips. He felt the man beneath him wrap his arms around his neck, pushing him deeper, feeling the intimate sensations as their lips moved together. He could practically taste how sweet he was, like strawberries and ice cream. He moved his hand to cradle Andrew’s neck, feeling his soft hair slip between his fingers and the warmth the other brought. The boy’s heartbeat was soft and gentle, just like the boy himself.

_“He tastes like chocolate…”_

The flustered boy was intoxicated with the other, drunk in his touch. He smelled like cinnamon and new books, like coffee after a long day. He felt like a fireplace on a winter night or the blanket he would wrap himself in to keep warm. His strong arms cradled him, protected him from the harsh cold. He was safety. He was comfort.

_“He smells like home…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this thing with describing characters using somewhat odd sensations, like smells and tastes, hence we have his chapter. I can't get enough of these two, seriously.


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a new day!

Chase’s eyes fluttered open, his cream colored ceiling slowly coming into focus.

He smiled.

His attention was drawn to a “beep beep” from his bedside table. The sleepy man picked up his phone and unlocked it, seeing he had a few messages. He opened the first one, the smile on his face spreading.

_“I had fun last night! <3”_

Chase sat up and stretched, climbing out of bed. He yawned and walked to his closet, starting to get dressed for the day. Boyfriend or not, he still had to work. He pulled on his white dress shirt, wrapping his tie around his neck, tightening it on his collar. His vest came next, looping each individual button with care. He smoothed it down, attempting to get the wrinkles out. He at least had to look presentable.

After realizing that taming the creases was not going to work, he sighed and almost walked back into his room to check the rest of the messages, but quickly turned around back to his closet.

Pants seemed like a good idea right now.

After pulling on a pair of clean black slacks, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair would definitely need some work, but he could always fix it later.

Chase had something else on his mind.

He picked up his phone and scrolled through the few messages he had, each one causing his smile to grow a little wider.

_“Good morning, babe!”_

_“Wait, babe sounds a tad weird… Maybe just baby? I don't know.”_

_“Ahhhhh, I'm such a flustered bean!”_

_“Let me know what to call you so that way I'm not using terms like bae. *shudders* :P”_

_“Text me when you can, I'm gonna go to work now. I love you! <3”_

Oh my god, he was too cute…

Chase felt a bit overwhelmed with the situation. He knew that if people found out about them, it could ruin his hotel. Or worse. Much worse. They had already agreed to keep their relationship a secret to anybody who didn't already know.

Speaking of, Chase also had a text from Alice.

Opening the chat, he practically doubled over laughing.

_“YOU BETTER HAVE FUCKING KISSED THAT BOY CAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T, IMMA WHOOP YOU, BOSS OR NOT!”_

Oh boy.

From here on out, things were DEFINITELY going to get interesting.

He shot Andrew a text, then started to get his socks on.

_“Good morning! Honestly, baby is fine, if that works for you. Just no bae, okay? <3”_

Chase had pulled on his shoes and laced them up, when he heard his phone go off again. He checked, seeing a new message from Andrew.

_“You have my word. No bae. See you later, baby~”_

Chase smirked. He had picked out the perfect nickname for Andrew. Everything about him was so… Pure. So bright and joyful. He typed one last thing before heading out to start the day.

_“See you later, my Angel. I love you. <3"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice Thorne in based off my salty ass sister. I would not doubt for a second that she would do this.


	7. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is gonna catch a cold.
> 
> Also, Alice is a little bitch. (Just leave him be, sheesh...)

Alice practically hammered him into the ground, demanding the juicy details. Chase simply told her to get back to work, but she was having none of it. She didn’t set them up to NOT get told what happened.

“Come on! I know that SOMETHING happened. You already told me that you guys kissed, like multiple times, but I wanna know mooooooorrreeee!”

Chase groaned for the umpteenth time today, spinning around in his chair to face the quite persistent housekeeping manager leaning against his office wall, arms crossed over her chest. She was basically going on strike until he told her everything. 

“There’s not much to tell. We went to dinner, danced a bit, confessed our feelings, took a walk in the park, and played in the snow. Now will you leave me alone to finish my work?” 

She leaned forward mischievously and winked. 

“So… Are you two ‘official,’ or are you just gonna keep it at Boss to Bellhop relationship status?”

Chase looked out the window at the now flurried snow billowing past the building. After the snow had started the night before, it hadn’t stopped, working it’s way up to a blizzard in just a few hours.

“We are official, but only to US. Nobody can know about this.” He turned back to Alice. “That means this is a top priority secret. Got it?”

Alice nodded and walked out the door. 

“Loud and clear, boss!”

Chase continued the paperwork he had been trying to complete before, but found himself distracted. His mind kept travelling back to Andrew. His laugh, his eyes, his unnaturally sweet personality… Everything about him. He felt a tremble go through his body. It still seemed a bit… Surreal to him. That he was now dating the boy he had been crushing on for months. It felt like a dream. 

If this was a dream, though, he dreaded the moment when he would wake up.

A knock on his door called Chase back to reality, clearing his throat. 

“Come in.” 

The door opened and Andrew walked in, closing the door softly behind him. 

“Hi baby.” He whispered quietly, “I brought lunch.”

Chase smiled and indicated the seat beside him. Andrew promptly sat down, pulling a box out of his shoulder bag. Chase noticed his hair was wet and his cheeks were very red. He reached forward and touched his forehead, worry evident in his eyes when he felt how frigid his skin was.

“Did you... go outside?” 

Andrew nodded with a big smile on his face. Chase was stunned. He pulled him into a hug, causing the blonde man to squeak. He continued to move him until Andrew was sitting on his lap. 

“Um… What are you doing?” 

Chase looked down at the boy in his arms. He could FEEL how cold his lover was.

“Why would you go outside in this storm?!?!? You could have gotten yourself sick or hurt!”

Andrew looked down, embarrassment on his face. 

“I just wanted to get some donuts for the two of us…” 

Chase’s eyes went wide and he looked at the box. The top of the box said “Honey Bunns Donuts.”

_“Shit.”_

Chase felt awful. He looked back at the nervous boy in his lap and his worry melted away. The older man placed a gentle hand on the other’s soft hair, stroking it with care. He knew his vest was gonna be wet, but he didn't care about that. 

Chase stood and carried Andrew bridal-style to the beanbag in the corner, much to the younger man's surprise. Chase plopped him onto the squishy chair and then went to a nearby cabinet. He pulled three comfortable blankets out from the drawer. Walking back over to the still confused blonde boy, he began to pile the blankets around him. After he figured it was good, he took a step back to admire his handiwork. He couldn't help but notice how small Andrew seemed within the fortress of comfort he had built. He squatted down and cupped Andrew's cheeks, kissing him softly.

“I don't want you to get sick, so you are going to STAY here until you warm up.” Andrew opened his mouth to speak, but Chase held up a hand. “No buts. No complaints. I'M the one taking care of YOU right now. I love you, my Angel.”

Andrew just nodded reluctantly and allowed himself to sink into the beanbag. Chase placed a kiss on his forehead and got up to make some hot water. 

“Coffee or Coco, love?” 

Andrew giggled a bit. 

“Coco please.” 

Chase smiled and began to heat up the water. 

“I figured as much. A sweet drink for a sweet guy like you.” 

Meanwhile, Alice was standing next to Silver, the manager for Customer Service, watching the two men secretly. Silver muttered "fine" and handed Alice a 20 dollar bill. Alice snickered. 

"Told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to make a point that Alice and Silver are actually sisters and that Silver already knew Chase was gay. Alice was just the only one that Chase told, so he thinks she is the only one.


	8. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone ELSE is being a little bitch

It took about 3 months before Chase figured out that Silver, his customer service manager, already knew about his boyfriend. He would have been upset, since he believed Alice had spilled the beans, but Silver had made a point that Alice hadn't told her anything. She had figured it out herself.

She also made a point that Alice had made a bet on whether or not Chase would be brave enough to admit his feelings.

Silver lost.

Chase laughed and poked fun at her for "not having any faith in him" but he brushed it off.

There were now 3 people that knew about them.

Raina, Alice, and Silver.

Chase thought he had his hands full with 2...

This was gonna be harder than he thought.

"Hello? You still with me?"

A voice beckoned him from his thoughts and he found himself back at the desk in the lobby, with Silver snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. Chase smirked.

"You're blocking the view."

The woman cocked her head to the side and turned around, stifling a laugh when she realized what he was talking about.

"Pfffft, okay now THAT is funny."

Apparently, Andrew was bending over to arrange a family's luggage on the rolling carts, giving Chase quite the show.

Silver snickered.

"You know he does that on purpose, right? To tease you?"

Chase smiled and bit his lip, looking the pale boy up and down slowly, admiring every sway of his hips, the way his back curved so smoothly, and that cute little thing he does with his tongue when he's concentrating.

"Well, if that's what he's doing, let him know it's working."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter, I just liked how this one turned out, so I left it how it was.


	9. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tease in the back room

Andrew went to the back room to hang up the keys to a recently vacated room. There was a LOT of keys, but he knew exactly what keys went where. He had been working here since he was 18, so it made sense that he would know how to do his job. As he stood back to check that he got the correct room, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt someone nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

“Chase?”

The darker skinned man chuckled against his neck.

“Who else?”

Andrew giggled a bit, then gasped when he felt Chase kiss his neck.

“Ch… Chase…! N-not here, Someone could see us!”

The older man mumbled a “I don't care” against Andrew's soft skin, nipping slightly. The bellhop moaned, covering his mouth. He pushed back against Chase, bringing a pleased rumble from his throat.

“You’ve really done a good job of working me up… Did you think I wouldn't notice you teasing~?”

Andrew seemed breathless as his lover assaulted his neck with kisses and soft bites. Chase shuddered in arousal as the boy moaned softly, each sound the young man made increasing in pitch as he continued.

_“Those noises… If he keeps moaning like that, we might actually get caught. Heh, now wouldn't THAT be a sight to see?”_

He smirked and whispered low, practically growling in the pale boy’s ear.

“Do you want it?”

Andrew panted, trying to catch his breath.

“I do, but…”

Chase pulled away slightly.

“But? I won't do anything without your consent, my Angel.”

Andrew looked away, his cheeks bright red.

“I just… I don't want my first time to be in a back room… It just doesn't seem right...”

Chase froze.

_“First time…? Wait… Andrew is a virgin?”_

Chase smiled gently and turned him around, kissing his lips. It was a soft, caring kiss, one of understanding.

“How would you like it, then?”

Andrew looked at his feet, shifting uncomfortably. Chase cupped his cheeks, tilting his view up to meet his gaze.

“I already said I won't do anything without your consent. I stand by that and I will ALWAYS stand by that.”

The young bellhop smiled shyly and nodded.

“I wanted my first time to be… Intimate. Like, romantic and caring… I want it to be gentle and loving.” Andrew locked eyes with Chase and placed his hands on his lover’s cheeks, kissing him. Chase let him take control of the kiss, feeling his boyfriend’s lips push and glide against his own. After a moment, he pulled away briefly, his breath coming out in soft pants as he whispered low against the other’s ear.

“And I want it to be with you.”

Chase trembled in anticipation and held Andrew close to his body.

“My room. After your shift. I’ll be waiting, my Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSENT IS IMPORTANT, THIS HAS BEEN A PSA!!!!!!!!!


	10. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone loses their virginity. (Also, this chapter is DEFINITELY NSFW, so proceed wisely.)

Andrew could barely contain his excitement. He was practically bouncing in place, hurriedly finishing up his daily duties.

His shift ended at 5.

He had noticed that he hadn’t seen Chase for some time now, at least not in the lobby. He figured his lover was already in his room by now. The giant clock in the main entrance suddenly chimed, indicating his shift was over. 

He sprinted to the back room to clock out, then scrambled to the elevator.

Top floor. Room 700.

He hadn’t bothered to change out of his uniform, but as the elevator doors slid open, he kinda wished he had. His button-up red and gold top suddenly felt like it was choking him. He shook his head, attempting to clear away his anxiety. 

_“It’s okay. I trust him.”_

Before long, he found himself in front of Room 700, the very last room at the end of the hallway. Banishing one final doubt, he took a deep breath and knocked. 

“Who is it?” Chase called from inside the room.

The bellhop swallowed and called back.

“It’s Andrew. May I come in?”

He heard a soft chuckle and the calm voice of his lover.

“Well, of course. Just lock the door behind you.”

Andrew turned the ornate handle and stepped in, locked the door with a click. He turned and gasped.

The main entryway was lit with tiny white string lights and a trail of rose petals led from the door. His mouth hung open as he slowly made his way to the main bedroom and opened it.

Chase stood by the end of the bed, a single rose in his hand. Those same lights hung across the ceiling and walls, giving the room a soft glow. The older man extended the rose to his awestruck lover, who took it with a smile. He inhaled the scent of the flower, before hugging Chase close.

“This is… Amazing… Thank you.”

Chase kissed Andrew’s forehead, sighing softly.

“I didn’t go overboard, did I?”

Andrew laughed. That sweet, joyful sound echoed through the room and he looked at Chase’s eyes.

“It’s perfect.”

Chase pulled him in, kissing him deeply. It was a passionate kiss, heated and needy. Chase slipped off the jacket he was wearing, backing up towards the bed. His moved a hand to the back of Andrew’s neck, letting his soft hair slide between his fingers. Chase’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat down, pulling the pale boy onto his lap.

They parted, gasping for air. 

Andrew’s eyes were hazy and soft, lost in the moment. He felt his lover pull down his collar to kiss and nip at the soft skin on his neck. He began to suck gently, drawing out a quiet moan. Chase made a mental note of that and continued, moving down to his collarbone. He started to undo the buttons on his uniform, when Andrew stopped him. 

“Let… Let me do it…”

Chase nodded and pulled away, watching as his lover scooted back and started to unbutton the top. Each one came loose tauntingly slow, revealing his chest bit by bit. He slid the garment off his shoulders, a tremble making it’s way down his spine.

“Wow…” Chase breathed, allowing his hands to travel over the expanse of his lover’s smooth skin, ghosting over each curve and dip. “You look so beautiful. So soft…”

Andrew shuddered in pure bliss as Chase explored his body, his fingertips brushing against his skin and teasing at his most sensitive spots.

“Nnngg, Ch-Chase… Please… Ah!”

His back arched slightly as the darker skinned man flicked his tongue over his nipple, rubbing the other with his thumb, letting out a loud moan. His hand moved to cover his mouth, but Chase grabbed his wrist.

“I wanna hear you, my Angel… I wanna hear those beautiful moans of yours.” He whispered low and bit lightly at the sensitive nipple, bringing another high pitched moan and a shudder from the man on his lap.

Chase picked the trembling boy up and placed him on the bed, grinding against him and sucking at his neck once again.

“Chase! Ah, mmnnnggg, more! More, please!”

Andrew was overwhelmed with the sensations, his body wracked with bliss. Chase pulled away at his lover’s begs for more, stripping himself of his shirt and tossing it aside. Andrew was momentarily caught breathless by the sight before him, drinking in Chase’s now exposed chest. The older man noticed his gaze and kissed him. 

“Like what you see?”

Andrew nodded, his cheeks a bright crimson.

“Heh heh… Good. Cause this,” Chase started to move down, kissing his lover’s neck, then collarbone, then chest, lingering over his nipples for moment, then his abdomen, leaving a trail of light, gentle kisses, “is all yours.”

Andrew watched him like a hawk, letting out a soft moan whenever he brushed a spot that was particularly sensitive. Finally, Chase settled between his legs, rubbing a hand gently over the clothed bulge. The pale boy gasped and bucked up his hips. 

He had never felt that kind of pleasure before.

Chase slowly started to slide down Andrew’s pants, tugging them off and tossing them with the rest of the clothes. His dark blue boxers remained on and he sat up, much to Chase’s surprise.

“I want you to feel good too.”

Andrew unbuckled his lover’s belt, sliding off his pants, which Chase promptly kicked away. He started to slide down the older man’s boxers, revealing his large cock. 

He wrapped his hand around the length, pumping slowly, drawing out a moan from Chase’s lips. 

“Didn’t, hah, think you’d be… Nng, so g-good at this…”

Andrew smiled and licked up the length, swirling his tongue around the head, causing Chase to cry out. The younger man started to suck, bobbing his head up and down, the tangy taste of precum hitting his tongue. Chase moved his hands to Andrew’s head, stroking his hair and encouraging him to continue. 

“That’s it… Mmm, fuck yes… Like that...”

Andrew moaned around his length, feeling his own arousal start to rise. The vibrations from his lovers moan around his cock caused Chase to shudder in pleasure.

“An-Andrew… Stop for a sec…”

The younger man stopped and pulled back, letting go of Chase’s cock with a slick pop. Chase leaned down and kissed Andrew feverishly, pushing him back onto the bed. The man on the bottom wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist, moaning into the kiss as the tip brushed over his boxers.

“Let’s get rid of these pesky things, hm?” Chase hummed in the trembling boy’s ear.

He slid back and toyed with the hem of the underwear for a moment before tugging them off in one smooth motion. Andrew whimpered softly, drawing Chase’s attention back to his face. 

He was SHAKING.

Andrew felt so vulnerable like this. Completely naked and exposed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified, his heart feeling like it was gonna pop out of his chest at any moment. 

“Andrew? Can you look at me for a second?”

He turned his gaze back to Chase, who was looking right back at him with a calm, gentle expression. 

“If you want to stop, we can. I’m not gonna force you into anything, okay? I’ll only keep going if you say so. I love you and I want you to feel comfortable when we do this.”

Andrew kept that gaze and did a bit of a mental self check. He felt overwhelmed by the sensations, but the feelings themselves weren’t bad. His physically well being was okay. He was okay. He was safe.

“K-keep going… I’m okay. I’m just a bit n-nervous.”

Chase smiled gently and nodded, leaning over to his bedside table. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle, returning back to his earlier position.

“What’s that?” Andrew asked as Chase popped open the top.

“It’s lube. It will make things much easier. I’m not gonna hurt you, alright?” 

The younger man nodded and Chase positioned himself.

“It might feel a little strange at first, but that will go away in a bit, okay?” Chase coated his fingers generously, making sure they were thoroughly covered. 

“O-okay… I’m ready.”

Chase twirled a finger around his lover’s entrance, Andrew taking in a sharp breath. He waited for the other to relax a bit before pressing in, moving his finger in and out, loosening him gently. He was right, the sensation was definitely strange, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure. Andrew was losing it, his moans growing louder. His body trembled and his breath came out in pants.

Once he was loose enough, Chase added another finger, scissoring them and stretching him out.

“Ch-CHASE! Ah! Oh, god, YES! Fuck yes! Chase!”

Chase felt himself becoming even more aroused with his lover’s cries, pumping his fingers a bit faster now.

“That’s it baby, that’s it. Moan for me, baby.”

He slipped in another and Andrew arched off the bed, a loud moan rippling through his chest.

After about 3 minutes or so, Chase deemed his lover as prepped as he could be. He removed his fingers, drawing a low whimper from his boyfriend. He grabbed the lube again and stroked his cock, allowing it to become slick and wet. 

Chase crawled forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Andrew’s forehead.

“Here we go, my Angel. You ready?”

Andrew looped his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling him down slightly.

“I’m yours, Chase.”

The older man smiled and pushed his hips forward, a low groan escaping both of them as the tip breached his entrance. He kissed the pale boy’s neck, allowing his hands to wander, distracting him from the slight burn. Tears pricked in the corner of Andrew’s eyes, his hands gripping Chase’s back and shoulders.

“Shhh, shhh… It’s okay, I got you. It’s okay.” Chase whispered soothing, gentle phrases into the younger’s ear, waiting for him to relax. “Just let me know when I can move, my Angel.”

He felt the other tremble beneath him, the soft breaths in his ear becoming a bit slower. 

Finally, after a quick nod, he pulled back before snapping his hips forward drawing out a loud cry from the boy under him. He set a moderate pace, not too fast, not too slow, bringing delicious, high pitched moans from his young lover. Andrew writhed under him, feeling the coiling in his gut getting tighter and tighter, pushing him to the edge.

“Chase! I-I’m c-close, ah!”

The older man leaned down, biting his ear softly.

“Cum for me, my angel.” He growled low, “Cum for me.”

Andrew’s back arched up and he screamed, his cum ribboning across his abdomen and chest. A few thrusts later, Chase moaned low as he spilled himself deep inside his trembling boyfriend.

After taking a moment to catch their breath, Chase pulled out and walked to the bathroom, grabbing some warm, damp towels. He cleaned himself down before turning and running the cloth gently over Andrew’s stomach, the small man shivering, as his body was still much too sensitive.

Once he had cleaned him off, he chucked the cloth into a corner and snuggled close to his boyfriend, the blonde haired man laying his head on his olive chest. 

“That was… Really nice…” Chase looked down at the bellhop, stroking his hair with care, leaving a kiss on the top of his head. “Thank you, Chase.”

Andrew felt himself drifting off to sleep, the low heartbeat and soft breathing of his lover lulling him into a peaceful, relaxed calm.

“I love you, my Angel. Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it once, I'll say it again. 
> 
> CONSENT IS IMPORTANT!!!


	11. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some "morning after sex" fluff. 
> 
> (Also goddammit Alice, no one has time for your sass.)

Andrew shifted under the covers and groaned as he started to wake up. The blonde haired boy felt unnaturally groggy and his sleepy mind tried to process what was happening. He felt a strong, gentle hand rub his tense shoulders and he looked up, seeing Chase smiling back at him.

Oh.

Right.

The night before came flooding back into his memory and he sighed in contentment. He tried to shift slightly, but groaned as pain shot up through his backside.

“Don't try to move just yet. It's normally pretty rough the morning after. Especially the first time.” Chase massaged Andrew’s back in a soothing manner, trying to rid his lover's muscles of the built up tension that had gathered there. Andrew pouted a bit and Chase couldn't help but be reminded of that day his boyfriend went out in a snowstorm for some donuts. He had been reluctant to let someone take care of him then too. 

The older man had discovered this was because Andrew was alone.

The sweet boy had come out to his parents at 16 and they had kicked him out. Chase loathed them, hated Andrew parents, if only for that reason. Who abandons their CHILD because of love? 

It made no sense.

That was also around the time he met Raina, however.

Scared and utterly hopeless, Andrew had walked into a random diner, hoping they could spare something for him.

Raina ended up giving him a home instead. 

A second chance.

She had him work part-time at her diner, in exchange for room and board, while he looked for a more stable job. Around the time he was 18, he found out The Golden Pillar Hotel was looking for Bellhops, since many of their previous ones were downright rude.

He got hired on the spot.

Andrew had just grown so used to taking care of himself, he forgot what it was like having someone care about him. Care FOR him. 

It broke Chase’s heart. 

The older man always had a stable income and stable housing, but even then, he was no stranger to loneliness. He may have had a family, but they barely gave him the time of day. He was surrounded by people and not a single one of them was a friend.

Andrew tried to shift and again, Chase stopped him. 

“I have to go to work…” Andrew whimpered and Chase just patted him gently.

“Actually, you don't. Not today, at least.” 

Andrew looked up in shock and Chase laughed quietly. 

“I gave you an extra sick day today. Believe me, I would much rather you being happy and healthy than trying to work through pain. So, no. You don't have to go to work. Today is your care day and I'm the one taking care of you. No buts.”

The pale man looked torn, but Chase assured him that it was gonna be okay. A knock sounded at the door and Andrew stiffened. The darker skinned man just chuckled.

“Oh, that’d be breakfast! Gimme a sec,” Chase swung his legs over the side of the bed, making sure to not jostle Andrew too much, allowing his boyfriend’s head to rest gently onto the pillows. “I'll be right back, love.” 

He kissed Andrew’s head and stroked the younger man’s hair before heading to the door. He took one last look behind him as he felt the other's gaze, smiling gently.

"Don't worry, I'll just be a minute. I promise."

Chase yawned as he walked down the entryway, still littered with rose petals from the previous night. The string lights were still on, but he didn't have the heart to unplug them. Besides, they gave the room a pleasant charm. 

_“And they remind me of Andrew…”_

He couldn't help but let a smile play on his lips as he thought about his precious lover again. He really WAS lot more fragile than he tries to appear. Chase knew that he had been through a lot and he tries so hard to make himself seem strong. 

Based on what he'd seen and from what Andrew had told him, however, it was mostly a front. 

A mask to protect himself.

In that moment, lost in his thoughts, Chase realized something.

Andrew told him things he had never told anyone else, admitting how fragile he truly is.

He put himself in a very vulnerable state, physically and mentally, giving himself over to the person he loves.

He allowed himself to be completely naked in Chase’s eyes, open and exposed.

He willingly took off his mask.

_“He did all that… and he did it because he trusts me.”_

Chase’s heart swelled at that realization and he opened the door.

Alice stood at the door with Silver, holding the breakfast tray with a smirk.

“Finally! I was wondering if you guys were done fucking yet.”

Silver smacked the other’s arm. 

“Sis, language!”

“Don't ‘language' me, miss goody-goody.” 

“I swear, if we weren't related-” 

Chase cleared his throat, ceasing the two women’s bickering. 

“May I have my breakfast, please?” 

The siblings shared a glance and Silver smiled. 

“You seem happy, by the way.” 

Chase was taken aback by that statement, but couldn't help to admit it was true. He had known Silver even longer than Alice, who was the younger of the two. Silver was very empathetic, almost unnaturally so. She practically had a sixth sense on whether or not someone’s emotional state was in disarray or peace.

It was a bit spooky. 

“I guess you could say that.” Chase held out his hands to take the tray, smirking as Alice rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Say hi to him for us.” She said in a partially sarcastic manner as she handed him the metal plate.

“I will. Oh, and could you let Mal know that the windows on the 3rd floor need cleaning?” 

Alice looked at him with a cold, murderous gaze. 

“Call him ‘Mal' one more time and I swear, you are going to get decked in your smug-ass face.” 

Chase simply laughed and closed the door.

He walked back to the bedroom, seeing Andrew curled under the blankets. He had wrapped them around his shoulders and pulled them close to his body, tucking the fabric around his huddled form. Chase sat down on the bed, placing the tray on the bedside table. 

“Thank you.” 

The older man turned, seeing Andrew’s gaze lock with his own. He cocked his head to the side questioningly.

“What for?”

The pale boy glanced away, a bright flush spreading on his cheeks.

“For being gentle with me,” his gaze flicked back momentarily, locking eyes with his lover once again, “and… for staying…”

Chase smiled sheepishly and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's forehead. 

“I'm not gonna leave you, my Angel.” 

He smiled and turned back to the tray, lifting the lid. He inhaled the sweet scent and silently thanked Alice and Silver for pulling this off. 

“So, I heard you liked banana-chocolate pancakes?” 

Andrew's eyes went wide and he grinned in joy. 

“Sweet holy lord, I love you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really gonna hate me later...
> 
> I am not looking forward to that.


	12. Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS A RAPE SCENE! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!)
> 
> Someone gets hurt.

A few weeks later, Chase wanted to do something special for his lover. He had piled blankets and pillows galore into the middle of the living room floor and set up the t.v. He still had the string lights hung up, so all he had to do was dim the rest of them.

It looked perfect.

He hoped Andrew would like it too.

Chase had called him a few hours ago while he was on lunch break at Raina’s, telling the younger man he would have a surprise waiting for him when he got back.

He took a step back to make sure everything was in order, when a frantic knock sounded at the front door.

_“That must be him!”_

Chase scrambled to the door, fixed his hair briefly, and swung it open.

“Ch-Chase… hic… help...” 

The sight that lay before him made the darker skinned man suddenly so full of rage, he thought he may burst. Andrew was wearing his casual clothes, but they were in a state of disarray, his jacket looked torn and hung loosely off his shoulder. His clothes themselves were dirty and it looked as though he had bruises. His hair was a disaster, sticking out at all angles. 

And his eyes… 

They were puffy and red, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He looked as if he was having trouble standing and his voice was breaking.

Chase hurried him inside, not wasting a single second. 

He led him to the living room and wrapped him in blankets, getting up briefly to make some hot water, keeping Andrew in his sights at all times.

_“What the fuck happened to him?!”_

Chase took in a deep breath. He had to stay calm, if only to keep his lover calm. The older man came back with the mug of hot chocolate, placing it in Andrew’s hands. He just stared at it for a moment, a far away, distant look in his eyes. Chase touched his shoulder gently, feeling his entire body stiffen. 

_“Okay, so no touching. Good to know.”_

When he spoke, he kept his voice low and soft, as if he were talking to spooked horse. He had to. Whatever had happened, it was bad and Andrew was terrified.

“What happened, my angel?” 

Andrew avoided his gaze and tears flowed again. 

“I… I was walking b-back… hic, a-and I was p-pushed against a wall… by some g-guy… he was d-drunk… and he st-started…” 

His voice broke off into sobs, his whole body shuddering and shaking. 

“Hey, shhh… shhh… It's okay, I'm here… No one is gonna hurt you here… You are safe… You are safe… It's okay, my angel...  You're okay…” 

Chase was at an utter loss as for what to do. He couldn't touch him, so he did what he could, talking to him, keeping him calm, being patient with him. 

It was MADDENING. 

After crying for a bit, Andrew started talking again, his voice hoarse and quiet.

“He… t-touched me… groped me… and w-when I struggled, h-he hit me… I c-couldn't… G-get away... Or run... C-Chase… hic, Chase p-please don't leave m-me...”

Chase felt an anger bubble up inside him, an unholy feeling of rage and fury.

_“Somebody DARED to touch my Angel that way… I swear, if I ever meet the fucker that raped him, I will strangle the bastard. I will give him HELL for what he's done.”_

Chase wanted nothing more in that moment than to hunt down that bastard and make him pay for what he had done to his angel. 

But right now, he knew that Andrew needed him. 

He was a man of his word, after all.

“I'm not leaving you, love. I'm staying right here. You are staying here with me for a bit, okay? I want you to be safe. I'm not gonna hurt you or touch you unless you want to be touched. I love you, okay?”

The pale boy could only nod, taking a sip of the hot chocolate with shaking, trembling hands. 

Chase sat beside him, staying there until Andrew had fallen asleep.

He placed a single rose by his head.

The older man felt the rage returning, but willed it away. Now wasn't the time for that. 

Now he had to heal the one who he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that you guys were gonna hate me...


	13. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since that day.

_"Deep breath. In and out, in and out. You can do this. You trust Chase. Chase is NOT him."_

Andrew allowed his inner mantra to calm himself as he sat on the couch surrounded by plush blankets. It had been about a month since the blonde man had been assaulted and he felt that he was finally ready to ask Chase. He had built up his courage, taken his deep breaths.

He was ready.

"Ch-Chase? Can you come here, please?"

A few seconds later, the darker skinned man emerged from the kitchen, holding two mugs. He walked over and set the purple mug in front of him on the coffee table.

"What's the matter, my Angel? Did you need something?"

His voice was calm and even. And gentle, so gentle. Andrew's anxiety was quieted for a moment, if only a moment, to allow him to speak.

_"In and out. You trust him."_

One more deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you something."

_"Keep breathing, you're doing good."_

Chase nodded, indicating for Andrew to continue.

"I was wondering..."

_"You can do this."_

"...If you can help me..."

_"You can do this."_

"...Become comfortable with... T-touching again..."

_"You did it."_

Andrew studied his lover's features, trying to decipher his reaction.

A look of surprise flickered across, but other than that, his calm, understanding gaze remained.

"Of course I will. I've said it once and I'll say it again. I love you, my angel, and I'd never do anything to you without your consent."

Andrew nodded and scooted over on the couch, making room for his boyfriend to sit. His heart was pounding in his chest, a left over effect from his anxiety. Chase settled next to him and he glanced over.

"We can start as slow as you need, okay?"

He nodded again and slowly put out a shaky hand. He felt Chase's hand brush against his own before their fingers intertwined. The blonde man felt his lover squeeze his hand gently in a reassuring manner.

_"Safe... I'm safe..."_

Andrew felt like he was being drawn to Chase, slowly leaning over towards him. He allowed his head to rest on his boyfriend's chest, hearing his heartbeat and breathing.

_"Safe. I'm safe."_

He felt a hand gently brush his hair and his eyelids fluttered as he gave in to his exhaustion. He was okay. He wasn't hurt.

_"I'm safe... With him."_


	14. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were waiting for this bastard to get decked.
> 
> Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter references the rape scene from before and has a violent fight scene. Discretion is advised.

Chase was exhausted.

It was a lot harder than he expected, taking care of Andrew.

But, as difficult as it was, it was worth it.

_"HE is worth it."_

The older man had stopped at a restaurant and lounge for a bite to eat. He hadn't really been eating well since the incident and Silver finally convinced him to to go out for a bit. Treat himself. Since it was getting to be springtime, flowers were blooming absolutely everywhere and the front of the shops were no different. Lilies, buttercups, clovers, all popping up and taking over the landscape.

He was gazing out the window, questioning why there were so many tulips, when he heard it.

"Heh! You should've seen the look on that blonde bitch's face! Trembling and shaking like a puppy!" A drunk, booming voice carried from the lounge drawing Chase's attention. The words clicked in his head and Chase immediately stood. He could feel that anger bubbling back as he walked, slow and menacing, listening to this drunk bastard's bragging.

_"Is it HIM? Is HE the one who hurt my Angel?"_

"All he could do was whimper and cry! Think I gave his pretty-boy face quite the bruise for moving so much!"

He turned the corner, seeing the source of the voice.

"I would've kept going, but that bitch is a lot stronger than they lo-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence.

Chase lept forward, tackling him to the carpeted floor. His fist made contact with the man's jaw, a sharp crack echoing in his ears. Once his knuckles moved, they didn't stop, pummeling the drunk man into the ground, punching his face with a blind fury. Over and over, until he wasn't sure whose blood was whose. He wanted his man to FEEL what being helpless felt like.

What ANDREW felt like when this man pinned his precious angel to a wall and raped him.

He felt two arms grab him from behind, pulling him off the bleeding and beaten drunkard, telling him to leave. Tears streamed from his face. He didn't realize just how badly he wanted that man to disappear for what he had done until that moment.

He screamed, tears and blood and pure rage mixing and blurring his vision.

"His name is ANDREW! You hear me! And if you DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN, I WILL END YOU! YOU GOT THAT, YOU BASTARD?!?!?! I. WILL. END. YOU!"

He didn't think.

He RAN.

He bolted across roads and sidewalks, parks and parking lots, blood still dripping from his knuckles. Everything flowed by in a single blur, colors all becoming grey, Chase's mind not bothering with the details of his surroundings. He didn't know where he was going or why, but he was running there regardless. His steps slowed, as his fury induced adrenaline started to wear off, until he came to a halt in front of a brightly lit sign.

Raina's Place.

He barely registered stepping inside, the tiny bell ring above his head.

_"I'm sorry."_

He couldn't hear the panicked voice of the sweet Asian woman, scrambling to get bandages for his wounds.

_"I'm sorry..."_

He didn't feel as he hit the tiled floor, passing out from exertion.

_"I'm so sorry..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so satisfying when bastards get their faces punched, especially if you hate them. Burn, baby burn. I honestly wish I could have made this longer, but the library computer's have a time limit and my time is up. (Yes, I have wrote the majority of these chapters on a library computer.)


	15. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight

It didn't take too long for the news to reach Andrew. The news he had been wanting to hear for so long since that day.

His rapist had been caught.

Apparently, the guy was bragging about what he had done to the blonde man while in a public space and some other guy had beat him to a bloody pulp. The guy ended up hospitalized, but the incident brought up the matter to the police who, after looking at the security cameras from the alleyway, determined his story to be true.

And Andrew knew who he had to thank for it.

After Chase had passed out at Raina's diner covered in blood that wasn't all his own, she had immediately called Andrew. Silver drove the anxious man down to the diner with Alice in tow to make sure that Chase was okay. She assured him that the older man was tough. She had known him for a while, after all. It helped a little, but Andrew was still worried.

Turns out, Chase had just overexerted himself.

He told them what had happened, or at least what he remembered, and apologized for scaring them. Alice was ridiculously impressed, much to Silver's disappointment

"I would've killed the bastard if I was in your shoes."

Silver smacked her arm again.

"Language!"

Alice muttered a reluctant "fine" along with crossed arms and an under-the-breath "goody goody" before turning to Andrew.

Everyone froze when they saw his face.

His eyes had welled up with tears, overflowing and spilling out, a sob making it's way from his throat. He ran full speed into Chase's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried... I thought you got hurt bad... I thought he hurt you..."

Chase wrapped his arms around his small lover, still shocked by the sudden gesture, kissing the top of his head gently.

"I'm sorry, my Angel... I just couldn't let him get away with-"

"Thank you..."

Chase was stunned and stuttered.

"Wha-what are you-"

Andrew pressed his hands on either side of his lover's face, gazing into his eyes.

"I might not approve of how you did it, but he's gone. He can't hurt me. I'm safe now. Thank you... I'm safe now because of you."

His tears had ceased, but the light from the window beside them caught the tiny droplets spider-webbed across his lashes, making them sparkle like dew on a cold morning, and causing his beautiful ocean blue eyes to glimmer and shine. The blonde boy leaned forward suddenly, kissing him hard. Chase's shock did a whole 180 turn and he pulled his lover closer, holding the pale boy's back and shoulders, trembling with pure joy as their lips pushed together. Their breath became one and their tongues twisted and danced. Their lips parted only for a moment before they were right back at it again, as if they hadn't felt the other's presence in 100 years.

To the two, touch-starved lover's, that was probably what it felt like.

"We'll just... leave you two to catch up." Silver motioned for Alice to follow and the sisters left the room.

Chase couldn't help it.

He cried.

_"I missed this... I missed him... His soft skin, his lips, his sandy, plush hair... All of him..."_

A quiet sob escaped his lips, shuddering through his body.

Andrew noticed this and he gasped, wiping away the tears that had fallen from Chase's deep green eyes.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you or-"

He was cut off as his boyfriend pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Andrew... I love you so much..."

A blush spread across his cheeks and he tentatively wrapped his arms around his trembling lover.

"I love you too, Chase."

The sat like that for a while, basking in the other's presence, unmoving. They slowly fell back onto the bed, cuddling the same way they had that first night. Chase's arms holding him close in a protective, gentle way, warmth spreading throughout their bodies, and Andrew's head on his olive chest, listening to the melody of their heartbeats and breathing become in sync. Becoming one sound. One song. One energy.

"Hey, Andrew?" Chase broke the silence and he looked down, meeting his lover's gaze.

"Yeah?"

He smiled and rubbed his boyfriend's hair, allowing each silken fiber to slide between his fingers.

"Does this mean... you're okay with touching again?"

Andrew laughed, causing Chase to beam.

_"He laughed! He did it! YES!"_

The younger man pushed his lips to his lover's in that same intimate, gentle way they had before. He then asked the question that had started it all, their relationship, their first time together, the love, the pain, the hurt, the healing... All of it.

"Does that answer your question?"

Chase kissed him gently and they nestled closer, not needing to hear a response.

They already knew what the answer was.

About an hour later, the three women downstairs in the diner had gotten to know each other quite a bit, but they couldn't help but notice that the lover's had been up there a while. They inched up the stairs quietly, not wanting to alert the two men in the bedroom. Alice snickered a bit as Raina cracked open the door, allowing them to peep into the room.

"That is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen..." Silver whispered as they saw Chase and Andrew snuggled close, sleeping soundly. Raina placed a blanket over them and then closed the door behind them.

"Sweet dreams, my child. Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raina is the closest thing to a "mother figure" Andrew has and she takes that title with pride.


	16. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet lovins. 
> 
> (THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY NSFW, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!)

“Are you sure about this, my Angel? I want to make sure you are okay with me doing this.”

Andrew sat on his knees at the end of Chase’s bed, nodding. 

“I’m sure. I love you, Chase. I want to… Feel you again. I know you won’t do anything I don’t want you to and that you’ll be gentle… I trust you, my love.”

Chase understood. His boyfriend was becoming much better with touches, especially now that summer was fast approaching. Spring had long since passed, giving way to warm days and clear skies. In that time, he had begun to trust people again, even deciding to go back to work. The darker skinned man knew how difficult it must have been to ask this of him, however, regardless of how much Andrew trusted him. 

Andrew asked him to help him become sexually comfortable again.

The older man placed a gentle hand on his lover’s cheek tilting his gaze up to meet his own. He leaned in, kissing him gently, allowing the blonde man to take control, become bolder. It took a minute, but he started to reciprocate the gesture, pushing and sliding their lips together and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Andrew’s tongue flicked across his boyfriend’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Chase’s mouth opened and their tongues danced together, their breathing mixing and making both of them feel warm and light. When they parted, Andrew’s eyes were soft and half-lidded.

So far, so good.

Chase grabbed the base of his grey t-shirt, lifting it over his mess of brown hair and revealing his toned olive chest. Andrew was hesitant, but slowly reached out and began to touch his lover, his fingers soft and curious. He moved his hands along his broad shoulders, trailing down to his collarbone and chest. He lingered over his nipple, causing Chase to inhale sharply. 

_“Whoa… That felt really good…”_

The older man rubbed the other’s back, gently tracing his spine and shoulder blades.

“Is this okay?”

Andrew nodded and scooted up so he was sitting on Chase’s lap, starting to kiss his neck with feather-light brushes of his lips. Chase kept stroking his back, moaning gently as Andrew grew braver, sucking at his neck. He tilted his head to give his lover better access, his hands travelling down to Andrew's lower back, rubbing small circles over his hips. 

The blonde man gasped and arched his back as the darker skinned man rubbed a bit harder over his waist.

“Mmmnnngg, yes…”

Chase smiled. He leaned in towards Andrew’s ear, whispering gently.

“You’re doing so good… That’s it… You’re doing so well.”

Andrew rolled his hips forward, causing Chase to groan at the friction against his crotch. The younger man, seeing the reaction, rolled forward again, feeling himself getting hard, moaning softly. Judging by the bulge in his lover’s pants, he wasn’t the only one getting aroused. Andrew slipped off his jacket and tossed it aside, never stopping his movements. Chase was trembling as his lover was grinding against him, letting out the occasional moan at the pleasure.

“Can… Can you…” Andrew spoke through his pants, a deep blush spread across his cheeks, “take off my sh-shirt…?”

Chase smiled and kissed him softly pulling on the bottom hem of his lover’s blue shirt, tugging it up and over his head. His pale skin glowed in the dim light of the room and, as Chase moved his hands over his boyfriend’s chest and sides, he couldn't help but be happy at the feeling on his fingertips.

_“He’s just as soft and smooth as I remember…”_

He pulled him in by the small of his back, kissing his neck and shoulder, suckling gently, as he laid him back onto the bed. Chase was acutely aware of what he was doing and how it was affecting Andrew, making sure to be as gentle as possible.

He wanted to do this right.

Chase heard his lover moan loudly as he nipped at his collarbone, moving down to his chest, kissing and licking his pale body. He brushed his lips over Andrew’s nipple, feeling him shudder in pleasure. The younger man cried out as Chase sucked on the sensitive nipple, moving his hands to his brown hair, tugging slightly at the stimulation.

_“Well, that's a good sign.”_

He slowly moved down, kissing his lover’s abdomen, trailing along his v-line, his hands tracing his sides and hips. 

“May I?” Chase inquired to Andrew, hands resting on the smaller man’s pants.

Andrew waited a moment, doing a once over of his physical well being, before nodding slowly. 

Chase looped his fingers onto the fabric, sliding the pants down gently along his boxers. Andrew shuddered as he was now completely exposed to the cool air of the room. 

He was naked.

He could feel his anxiety bubbling back up but, as he looked down at Chase, it all began to fade.

_“I am naked… And I'm safe. I'm safe with him.”_

His boyfriend stroked up Andrew’s length, the pale boy gripping the sheets underneath him. He wrapped his fingers around the hard cock, pumping slowly. Andrew arched off the bed slightly, bucking into the sensations. Chase leaned forward, kissing the tip and flicking his tongue over the slit, causing his lover to gasp and shake. 

“A-ah! Chaaaase, nnng, p-please! M-more!” 

Chase smirked and took his entire length in his mouth, bobbing up and down, twirling his tongue around the tip. Andrew screamed in pleasure, moving his hands to the back of his lover's head, gripping his soft, brown hair. Chase hummed around the pale boy’s cock, sending pleasurable vibrations through the other's body. 

“Hah, ah! Chase, fuck! I'm g-gonna-”

Chase pulled away, drawing a soft whimper from Andrew. He was panting and gasping, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

He leaned over, grabbing the lube bottle and coating his fingers. 

“Ch-Chase…? Can you… wait a sec…?” 

The darker skinned man paused, nodding. He stood by what he said, making sure his lover was okay, first and foremost. Andrew seemed lost in thought for a moment, finally swallowing hard. 

“Okay… I'm good now. Just… Be gentle, please..."

Chase smiled and moved forward, kissing the blonde man softly.

“I will. Just relax, baby.” 

Andrew nodded quickly and held onto Chase’s back as he felt a finger enter him. He moaned and gasped, feeling his entrance stretch open. Another finger was added and he trembled, feeling them scissor and pump his hole. His body rocked along with the movements of his boyfriend's fingers, each brush causing him to shudder and groan. 

After a bit, Andrew felt the fingers leave, whimpering at the loss of the sensations. He felt Chase’s tip brush against his entrance, bracing himself. He felt his lover press forward gently, filling him and stretching his hole even more. He panted and gasped, his moans and cries barely making it through his lips.

_“It didn't hurt this time…”_

Chase kissed his forehead and cheeks, giving his lover a moment to adjust to his size. 

“Can I move, my Angel?”

Andrew moved his arms to Chase’s shoulders, gripping his back. 

“Yes! Yes, please move! P-please!” 

Chase wasted no time to comply, pulling back to the tip before slamming back up to the hilt. Andrew moaned loudly in in pure bliss, loving the friction against his skin. He suddenly cried out as Chase found that one spot inside him that could make him scream, pushing him closer to the edge. Once Chase found it, he kept ramming into it over and over, hitting his prostate repeatedly. He wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock, pumping it along with his thrusts. Chase could tell Andrew was getting close, his moans and cries increasing in pitch. 

“That's it, my Angel… Let it out… Cum for me, baby. Don't hold back."

Andrew let out one final scream of pleasure as he released onto his abdomen, coating his boyfriend’s fingers in his cum. Chase’s pace faltered as he came inside, slowing his thrusts, allowing them to ride out their orgasms. After a moment, he pulled out and collapsed beside Andrew, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He stroked the blonde boy’s hair for a bit, feeling his boyfriend’s hands tracing his chest absentmindedly. 

“I love you, Chase.” 

He held Andrew close to his body, whispering in his ear. 

“I love you too, Andrew.” 

He tried to stand to get the towels to clean them off, but he felt Andrew’s grab his wrist, his eyes begging. 

“Don't go… Please…” 

Chase’s heart broke at the pleading voice of his lover. He crawled back into the bed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, drifting off to sleep.

_“Eh, towels can wait.”_


	17. Love Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Chase come out

It was time.

Silver, Alice, Raina…

After tonight, they would no longer be the only ones who know about him and Andrew.

Chase was gonna come out to his staff.

He had prepared a banquet for his employees in the main hall. Dinner, wine, and a few special guests. He was just placing the finishing touches before everyone arrived. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Silver, Raina, and Alice standing behind him. 

“You got this, man.” Alice gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Chase smiled at that. Alice may be a sassy bitch sometimes, but she is first and foremost a friend.

“Yeah, we believe in you guys. It's not an easy thing to do, but you're doing it regardless.” Silver gave him a reassuring hug.

Raina walked up and placed her hands on either side of his face, squishing his cheeks.

“You take care of my boy, you hear? He may not have come from me, but I consider him a son nonetheless. Promise you'll treat him kindly, yeah?”

Chase pulled her in for a hug. 

“I will, Raina… I will. I promise.” 

At that moment, Malevant, Alice’s husband, came running into the room. 

“Everyone is ready when you are.” 

They shared one last glance before nodding and taking their seats.

“Let's do this.”

The people filed in, filling up their assigned seats and talking amongst themselves. Some conversations were simply small talk, but most were wondering why this banquet was happening in the first place. After everyone was settled in, dinner was served. Chase had hired some temporary chefs and waiters, since the others were off duty for the banquet. He glanced over at Andrew, who was sitting next to him at the head table. It was a long table, unlike the round ones he had set up for the employees, and he made sure that Andrew was seated next to him. Chase placed a gentle hand on his lover’s hand and intertwined their fingers under the table. 

“It's okay. We can do this.” 

Andrew still looked anxious, but nodded regardless. After the wine was poured and people were talking freely amongst themselves, Chase stood and tapped his glass. 

_“Here goes nothing.”_

He cleared his throat as the sound in the room slowly faded, the people all turning to face him.

“Hello and welcome.” Chase projected very well, his voice booming even without a microphone. “I'm sure many of you are wondering why this banquet has taken place.” 

A few nods and murmurs came from the audience, but not much else. He took a deep breath. 

“The truth is, I have recently found myself in a relationship. One in which, I am very happy.” 

The crowd started looking amongst each other, the conversation growing once again. Chase raised his hand, bringing their attention back.

“But that is where it gets a bit complicated. You are all probably asking yourself, ‘who is this mysterious woman who has stolen his heart?’ You see, you will never be able to answer that question. Because the one I have fallen for…” He paused for dramatic effect and turned to Andrew, extending his hand and lifting him to his feet.

“...is a man.”

The crowd erupted, everyone talking at once. It was as if a bomb had gone off and nobody was sure what to do. Chase tried to speak again, but at this point, no one was listening. 

“HEY!” 

The audience went immediately silent hearing Alice’s commanding voice shout across the room. They turned to her and she crossed her arms in an annoyed manner.

“Let him speak.”

She nodded to Chase and he continued.

“Thank you, Alice. You see, I am gay... I love Andrew. I know some of you in this crowd have wives, husbands, kids, friends… I don't want to hide my love for him anymore than YOU would hide your love for them. You don't take pictures of your kids and put them in a drawer, hoping nobody finds it. You put it in a frame and place it on your desk or hang it on your wall. All we want,” Chase looked over the crowd once more and held Andrew’s hand tightly, “is the ability to do the same, without judgement. I love Andrew. I love him. Please, don't hate for the sake of love. It doesn't work like that. Hate breeds more hate. It always has, it always will. But love?” 

He pulled Andrew in and kissed him, much to the blonde man’s surprise. Andrew quickly melted into the kiss, before pulling away and addressing the audience himself.

“It changes the world.” 

The crowd was quiet for a moment. You could hear a pin drop with how thick the silence had become. 

Suddenly, someone stood in the back, clapping. Then another. Then another. Until eventually, every single person in that banquet hall was clapping and cheering. Someone even started chanting “Love is love” which then rippled through the crowd, echoing through the hotel like a mantra.

“Love is love!”

“Love is love!”

“Love is love!”

Chase pulled his gaze away from the audience as Andrew moved his lover’s head so their eyes met. He leaned in and kissed him, passionate and loving. It was a kiss that made the crowd explode with joy and cheers, and drew a single tear from Chase’s eye. 

_“Love is love, indeed.”_


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a crazy family, but a family nonetheless.

“Andrew! Breakfast is ready!” Chase called up the stairs. The smell of banana chocolate pancakes wafted through the air along with honey crisp bacon. He heard a muffled “coming!” from the upstairs room and sighed. 

He walked back to the kitchen where his friends were waiting. 

Alice and Malevant were currently feeding their 2 year old daughter, Skye, some bacon, of which she gobbled up in an instant. Silver was married now, her ridiculously tall husband laughing at the poor woman getting flustered with how short she is. As if she didn't have enough trouble with twins on the way. Chase felt bad for her, but he knew she was happy regardless. Raina was probably the only calm one, simply eating her breakfast as if the chaos around her didn't exist. 

Chase chuckled.

_“Man, this family is bizarre…”_

He felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and a soft kiss planted on his neck. 

“Good morning, baby.” 

He smiled and turned, giving Andrew a quick peck on the lips.

“Good morning, my Angel. Sleep well?”

The blonde man nodded and glanced past him, laughing softly. 

“Ten years really flies by, huh?” 

He felt his lover’s fingers intertwine with his own and Chase kissed his forehead. 

“It really does.” 

Chase took a moment to look around at the people at the table, before nudging Andrew.

“Speaking of, where’s Bella?” 

The blue eyed man did a facepalm and turned around, walking back up the stairs. 

“I'll go get her.”

Chase laughed. Andrew disappeared back up the stairs and his attention came back to the chaos in the kitchen. He absentmindedly rubbed the ring on his finger, glancing down at the blue stone embedded inside. He allowed a smile to creep up on his face.

_“Ten years… Ten years since the day I proposed. Nine years since we got married. And five years since…”_

He perked up at the rhythmic sound of tapping going down the stairs. He turned and smiled as Andrew came down the stairs with a little black haired girl. She looked to be about 7 years old, two braids in her hair and dark skin. A white stick was in her hand, tapping the stairs and leading her pathway. She almost tripped, but Andrew caught her. 

“I gotcha. Don't worry.” 

The blind girl nodded and continued down the stairs slowly, her blue sundress flowing around her ankles.

“Good morning, Bella.” Chase said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The little girl smiled at his voice and extended her arms.

“Good morning, Papa. Daddy told me we are having banana chocolate pancakes?” 

Chase picked up the child, squealing and giggling as he spun her around, and kissed her forehead. 

“You heard correctly. Now, how about we go eat?” 

Bella nodded frantically and, after Chase set her down, she walked to the kitchen, tapping her stick along the way. Andrew followed a moment after, serving up another round of pancakes. 

_“It might be a crazy family,”_ Chase glanced around at those seated at the table once again, before laughing and joining them, taking a seat next to Bella and Andrew, _“but it’s our family.”_

Their daughter tapped Chase’s arm, drawing his attention to her. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

Bella smiled and gave him a hug from her seat.

“I love you, Papa.” 

Chase was stunned, but wrapped his arms around his adopted child, holding her close.

“I love you too, Bella. Never forget that.”

She nodded and went back to eating. Andrew smiled and kissed Chase’s cheek, holding his hand from under the table. Chase lifted their hands and kissed the back of his lover’s hand, admiring the matching rings on their fingers.

_“And I wouldn't trade that for the world.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> (I might make a sequel later, but for now, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
